pathfinderponificationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponies
Certainly the most beloved of Equestria's inhabitants (By us, at least), but certainly not the only ones. Note that, for the purposes of this campaign setting, Alicorns are not considered Ponies but thier own distinct race. Pony Subtypes Largely split into three, each one is distinct, and interbreeding never results in 'half-breeds'. Earth Ponies Easily the most numerous, making up approximately 50% of the global pony population. Physically superior to Pegasi and Unicorns (from a biological standpoint), being stronger and faster on the ground, they critically lack the wings that give Pegasi flight, or the horns that allow Unicorns to channel Ley energy. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Earth Ponies are extremely adaptible and renowned for thier sturdiness, but this does not lend itself to nimble movements. They gain +2 to any ability score, +2 Constitution, and -2 Dexterity. Size: Earth Ponies are medium creatures and thus recieve no bonuses or penalties due to thier size. Base Speed: Earth Ponies have a base speed of 40 feet. Languages: Earth Ponies begin play speaking Equestrian. Ponies with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: (Language 1, Language 2, Language 3, etc) Feat and Skill Racial Traits Bonus Feat: Earth Ponies select one extra feat at 1st level Skills: Earth Ponies gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Pegasi Making up a further 30% of the population, these winged ponies are masters of flight, and have control of the weather. They are fast and nimble, but relatively fragile thanks to thier extremely lightweight body structure. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits:''' Pegasi are nimble and dextrous due to thier incredibly light frames, however this leads to increased fragility. Pegasi gain +2 Dexterity and -2 Constitution. '''Size: Pegasi are medium creatures and thus recieve no bonuses or penalties due to thier size. Base Speed: Pegasi have a base speed of 40 feet. Flight: Pegasi have a fly speed of 60 feet with Good (+4) manueverability. Languages: Pegasi begin play speaking Equestrian. Pegasi with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: (Language 1, Language 2, Language 3, etc) Offensive Racial Traits Warlike Heritage: Pegasi are proficient with the Wingblade, Longspear, Gladius, Dart and Pilum. Unicorns Only making up approximately 20% of the total pony population, Unicorns are the rarest. Despite this, they have managed to place themselves in positions of authority and power wherever they can be found, quite possibly due to thier control of Residual Magic. Generally speaking they tend towards pursuits of the mind rather than body, so while they do control arcane magic, they tend towards being less than strong. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Unicorns are naturally adept mages and leaders, but tend to lack the physical prowess of other races. Unicorns gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma and -2 Constitution. Size: Unicorns are medium creatures and thus recieve no bonuses or penalties due to thier size. Base Speed: Unicorns have a base speed of 40 feet. Languages: Unicorns begin play speaking Equestrian. Pegasi with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: (Language 1, Language 2, Language 3, etc) Magical Racial Traits Residual Magic: Unicorns are able to tap into the Ley energy that infuses the world, and by manipulating it are capable of great wonders of the arcane. Unicorns have unlocked thier Spell Point Pool, and can cast Arcane spells. Innately Magical: Unicorns have almost reflexive Essent - they begin play with the cantrips Mage Hand and Prestidigation, cast as a wizard of thier level. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Lineage: Unicorns recieve a +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Spellcraft checks Cutie Marks An enigmatic attribute that all ponies, regardless of type, is thier Cutie Mark. Most ponies find, at some point in thier lives, that they have a special talent for a particular thing. It is at this moment that thier Cutie Mark manifests, symbolising thier unique talent. In game terms, this manifests as a +2 bonus to any skill where there cutie mark/special talent can be said to come into question. For example, Twilight Sparkle's special talent/cutie mark is Magic; therefore this would manifest as a +2 bonus to Spellcraft, Knowledge (Arcana), or any other skill where Magic is directly involved. As another example, Roseluck's talent could give her a +2 Profession (Florist), +2 Knowledge (Nature) (Where it involved flowers/roses), a +2 Appraise (When appraising a floral arrangement), or other similairly related skills.